Fear of Lightning
by Mr. Xelander
Summary: La luz de los relámpagos y el sonido de los truenos son demasiado para el corazón de la pequeña Shiraume, quien intenta buscar resguardo escondiéndose en algún rincón de su habitación. One Shot.


**Fear of lightning**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ito Ogure

 **Summary:**

La luz de los relámpagos y el sonido de los truenos son demasiado para el corazón de la pequeña Shiraume, quien intenta buscar resguardo escondiéndose en algún rincón de su habitación.

* * *

*Notas: En este fic Ume tendría unos 6 años, e Ikki 11.

* * *

 _¡Broooom, ¡Crack, Crash!_

Los incesantes sonidos de la tormenta eléctrica azotaban la ciudad incesantemente, sin detenerse, iluminando el cielo cada vez que un relámpago lo cruzaba hasta el suelo, para ser seguido poco después por el estruendo del trueno.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la fría noche, mientras la persistente lluvia continúa cayendo sin descanso, sin tregua, sobre la ciudad. El persistente viento choca contra las ramas de los árboles, agitándolos en silencio.

El frió invierno ha llegado completamente a la ciudad, y las tormentas eran cada vez más comunes.

Con el sonido lejano de un trueno, un escalofrió recorrió su columna, mientras se esforzaba por contener el grito de terror que purgaba por escapar de sus labios. Era bien entrada la noche, y en el hogar de los Noyamano ya todos debían estar durmiendo.

Excepto ella.

Y es que, aun a pesar que lo intentase, para Shiraume era imposible no tener miedo de los rayos, sin importar cuanto le repitiese su hermana mayor, Rika, que era imposible que un rayo la alcanzase.

" _No tengas miedo, aquí no te alcanzaran"_ Aun a pesar de sus dulces palabras, Ume no había podido creer en ella.

Y es que, como podía creerla, cuando parecían impactar con tantísima fuerza que podrían destrozar un edificio.

Con el sonido de varios relámpagos impactando fuertemente en la lejanía, la pequeña se acurruco abrazando sus piernas escondida en lo más profundo bajo las sabanas de su cama.

Ume se cubre con la manta en posición fetal, tapando fuertemente sus oídos, intentando dejar de oír el ensordecedor ruido que le parece, sacude la habitación entera.

Un grito escapa de su garganta ante el nuevo bramido de un relámpago, más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores.

-A qué demonios viene tanto gritito- su atención se reubico en la puerta de su cuarto, donde un niño de unos 11 años la miraba con fastidio –Me has despertado-

-N-n-n-n-no pasa nada- Ume levanta su cabeza un poco de debajo de la sabana para mirar al niño, su hermano mayor, Ikki.

-No me digas que tienes miedo de los rayos- Pregunta, con tono de burla.

-Claro que…KYAAAA

El sonido de un trueno interrumpe su alegato, y la pequeña se refugia entre las sabanas, temblando de miedo.

-Venga ya… ¿En serio? Eres una exagerada- el pequeño se muestra sorprendido ante la, para él, exagerada reacción de su hermana pequeña.

-Bueno sí, tengo miedo ¿Y qué?- Ume mira con ferocidad al niño parado en la puerta de su habitación.

El niño solo suspira antes de entrar a la habitación, yendo directo a la cama, al llegar toma asiento en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el colchón y estirando su pequeña mano hacia la figura asustada de su hermana pequeña.

-Dame tu mano- ordena sin más.

-¿Qué?-

El niño hace caso omiso a las quejas de su hermana y le agarra la mano, tirando de ella para que se acostase cerca del borde.

-Duerme- dice simplemente.

Ume parpadea fuertemente varias veces, sin entender que hace.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta confundida.

-Me quedare contigo, así no tendrás miedo y podrás dormir, y nos dejaras dormir también a los demás-

Ume le mira confusa, costándole imaginar que su molesto hermano, quien se pasa la gran mayoría del tiempo metiéndose con ella, este aquí para hacerla compañía para evitar que tuviese miedo.

-Quieres dormirte de una vez- Ikki se re coloca como puede, apoyando el brazo libre en el colchón y depositando su cabeza sobre él, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-…Bien- murmulla débilmente.

Ume se estira en la cama, sujetando fuerte la mano del niño, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, ignorando los ya lejanos sonidos de la tormenta.

Lentamente la pequeña se va quedado dormida, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, quien sonríe satisfecho y se prepara para dormir, ignorante de la figura de su hermana mayor escondida detrás de la puerta.

-Quien diría que sería Ikki ¿Hu?- una joven Rika sonríe, antes de volver de vuelta a su cama, al parecer ya no hará falta que calme a su joven hermana.

* * *

Ikki observa el cielo sobre el con aire ausente, han pasado un par de días desde que abandonara la casa que había conocido toda su vida, y no podía dejar de pensar en los muchos recuerdos que tenia ella.

-Llueve- levanta su mano para limpiar las gotas de agua que han caído sobre su rostro, con aire ausente –Se avecina una tormenta-

-Supongo que debería dejar de pensar en eso, ya han pasado varios años, ya no puede seguir siendo una mocosa que le tema a las tormentas- desde detrás escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Kazu se pone a su altura, mirándole con curiosidad.

-Solo recordaba- Tras despedirse de el, Ikki se da la vuelta para volver a su "cuarto", han pasado cuatro años, su hermana ya no debería temerle a los rayos.


End file.
